


Melody

by Gio_hannigram



Series: The Seven Paths to Your Soulmate [2]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: A bit of angst maybe, Fluff, I mean Nigel is here that´s a given, M/M, Spacedogs Appreciation Week, Swearing, also the cutie that is Adam fucking Raki, sad lonely Nigel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates share a melody. Nigel is just getting tired of not hearing it, and then hearing it without meeting his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melody

**Author's Note:**

> This one may get a second part with Adam´s pov but I´m not sure yet.

He had come to hate the damn melody.

When he met Gabi he had waited for the melody, for his music to start playing with a full piece, but it never came.

The only moments when he could listen a barely recognizable tune was at night, more specifically when he was out and the stars were shining bright.

He was frustrated as hell when he realized Gabi heard her melody when that damn kid Charlie appeared. He had loved her, but there was only silence when he looked at her.

Now the silence was behind with her; since the night a bullet draw her way on his head the fucking thing wouldn´t shut off at night, he couldn´t do a single work because it would mean hearing the damn thing all night long. You were supposed to hear it when you come across something that would be bonded to your soulmate, something so strongly related to them that after meeting would remind you of them whenever you´re away from them so you don´t have to be on silence. Sometimes Nigel thought his soulmate was kind of a fucking vampire if the night was so related to them.

Changing cities seemed the right thing to do; after all there was nothing left for him on Bucharest. California didn´t seem like the best option but it was the best he could come with on short time. So there he was, wandering around fucking LA at night on a lonely park at 2 in the morning because he was feeling like shit, couldn´t sleep because the tune was stronger and he just wanted to listen to the full piece of his melody not just that damn crappy little tune that was always the same accord, he wanted to stop feeling loneliness, where the hell was his soulmate, his fucking bed felt uncomfortable and cold as ice. He was going to burn all the cellos he come across, even if it would not shut off the one on his head it would be damn satisfying to see the fucking thing burning.

He kept walking forward thinking about much of an idiot he was for yearning to hear it complete. Fuck it, if he didn´t find them he could make his own life. He was so angry he didn´t realize the tune had changed an accord longer. A few meters back on a clearing with his telescope in hand Adam was staring around him searching for someone frenetically because the tune of his melody had a new accord added which meant his soulmate was close but there was nothing  just his telescope and the stars accompanied him.

It was a classical of some sorts, Nigel liked that kind of music, in fact but he just wasn´t in for any kind of music at the moment. It was weird to hear his melody at day time, weirder how it grew each day. The cello was getting the best of him he was pretty irritated as he walked down the street to a new set of apartments building, he was moving on again after his last land lord nearly shot him for being noisy each night for the last week at ass o’clock in the morning, on his defense he didn´t made too much noise, he just had tripped over the stairs while drunk, apparently his body landing down the stairs and his swearing while doing so was too much for the git.

As he neared to the building the cello grew louder, the same three accords that now formed a classy soft tune making the hair of his skull stand up. He was close, got to thanks the git.

Nigel had the shock of his life when the door of the building flew suddenly open nearly smashing his nose and the melody played completely. Closing his eyes for a brief moment he listened to the whole piece, soft and melodic, with a bit of sadness but with great passion. Opening his eyes he stared at a guy younger than him, thin, with brown curls and bright wide staring blue eyes.

“It´s you” The boy gasped at Nigel. It was then that Nigel realized the kid was wearing a suit that looked a lot like an astronaut one.

“Yeah, me. What the fuck are you wearing kid?” It occurs to him that maybe saying something nice would have been better when the boy started to fidget and look truly nervous.

“I meant, are you not hot in that, is fucking middle day” He added on a gentle tone.

“I was going to…” he trailed off and stared at Nigel from head to shoes

”I heard the melody, it kept getting more louder so I followed, I´m Adam”

“Nigel, yeah sorry I…ehh..I heard it too, nice to meet you Adam.” They stood there awkwardly staring at each other.

“It is beautiful” Adam closed his eyes enjoying their melody.

“I had been waiting to listen it full” Nigel admitted, staring at Adam´s closed eyes, his lips forming a soft smile.

“Me too” He answered giving Nigel a bright smile.

“So” Nigel started again swallowing hard not truly believing it was real, the melody kept on and for a moment he just wanted to close his eyes and listening but the boy, the fucking gorgeous boy in front of him was his soulmate and he was fucking lost for words.

“Oh, I´m dressed like this because I´m waiting for the solar eclipse!” Adam beamed pointing on the sun´s direction.

“Solar eclipse?”

“Yes, it occurs when the moon gets between Earth and the sun, and the moon casts a shadow over Earth. A solar eclipse can only take place at the phase of new moon, when the moon passes directly between the sun and Earth and its shadows fall upon Earth’s surface. “

“I know, I mean I know the basic but I didn´t know there was going to be one today.”

And isn´t that just goddamn perfect, the eclipse seems to be something pretty important or at least special for Adam and he gets to see it with him.

“Can we watch it together?” Adam asked with his excitement dimming for a moment.

“What´s wrong gorgeous?” Adam looked up at the name and just frowned for a second then added.

“I didn´t count with meeting you today and I´m aware that we are supposed to start to know one another…”

“I can already tell that you love stars and constellations stuff, that you are gloriously cute and gorgeous and that your name is Adam, is fucking enough for now, let´s go watch the eclipse.”

Adam stared at him with a soft expression, smiling Nigel could only think of finally spending time with his fucking beautiful soulmate and finally listening to their melody together.

**Author's Note:**

> Errors are mine and mine alone.


End file.
